Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 6 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 2 }{ 1 } $
Explanation: $ = 3 \times 6 + 4 \times 2 $ $ = 18 + 4 \times 2 $ $ = 18 + 8 $ $ = 26 $